Bright Sparks
The Bright Sparks, previously known as 'Whack Your Brain,' is the academic quiz team from Degrassi Community School. The current teacher advising them is Mr. Perino, who succeeded, Mr. Townsend, and Mr. Betenkamp. Current Members *Several unnamed students Former Members *Emma Nelson (Graduated from Degrassi) *Toby Isaacs (Graduated from Degrassi) *Heather Sinclair (Gets mononucleosis the day of a tournament, later Graduated from Degrassi) *Jimmy Brooks (Gunshot injury, Graduated from Degrassi) *Rick Murray (Deceased) *Adam Torres (Sophomore year only) *Wesley Betenkamp (Left the show) *K.C. Guthrie (Moved to British Columbia) *Bianca DeSousa (Graduated from Degrassi) *Connor DeLaurier (Quit) *Zoë Rivas (Quit) *Alli Bhandari (Graduated from Degrassi) Denied Members *Drew Torres History Season 4 In''' Time Stands Still (1), upon winning a tournament, team member Rick Murray is sabotaged by Alex, Jay, and Spinner as a result of his conflicts with everyone because of his treatment of Terri the previous year. He overhears that it was Jimmy who paint-and-feathered him, resulting in Rick going home to retrieve his father's gun. At first, he plans to shoot Paige, but at the right moment she chooses to forgive him. Rick then goes on to shoot (and paralyze) Jimmy and almost shoots Emma but has the gun wrestled away from him by Sean. In the brawl, Rick is shot through the chest by Sean and dies. Season 10 In '''Don't Let Me Get Me, Alli says she wants a new start, so she joins the academic science quiz team which consists of three students, Adam, Connor, and Wesley. The group discusses science materials when Connor mentions the club's captaincy, Alli says she wants to be the captain. The boys think a smart and hot girl would be an excellent choice for a captain, and Mr. Betenkamp allows it. Alli is ecstatic, and Adam tells her that Drew was right about how amazing she was. This makes her sad, but then she brightens up after he says he didn't mean it like that, and that she doesn't deserve him. She is then happy that she made Drew realize what he lost. Later, Alli leaves Degrassi. She comes back a week later, and the team is more than glad to welcome their captain back. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Connor is heard over the intercom encouraging people to try out and go to either him or K.C. In Gives You Hell (2), Bianca is seen walking into the room when Drew follows her in. He asks to audition and K.C. tells him to study the geography questions and come back for a mock round. During the mock round, Connor quizzes Drew, but he is unable to answer the questions and leaves. In Waterfalls (1), they are seen studying at K.C.'s house when his mother walks in and distracts them. At a meeting, Bianca asks Mr. Townsend if he is single. In Waterfalls (2), they celebrate their win from earlier at Little Miss Steaks. Season 13 In Sparks Will Fly (1), Zoë joins the team due to her having a photographic memory. The team is seen practicing that following lunch period. The next day, Zoë quits the team when she gets a role in a movie. Category:Degrassi Category:School clubs Category:Season 10 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 13